


Things We Do To Survive.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Age Difference, Andrew is an Exy player, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neil is a prostitute, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex Worker Neil Josten, Slight OOC, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Neil Josten is trying his best to survive after the fall of the Moriyama Empire, but it's hard living on your own while working to obtain a degree and working part-time. He didn't think he'd ever be on the street corner late at night and didn't think he'd ever meet Andrew Minyard, professional exy player, on that corner.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 73
Kudos: 257





	1. Saturday Night.

**Author's Note:**

> At the begging of this fic, Neil is still only 17. Andrew is older than him by a few years. This will be discussed later on in the fic and in regards to their relationship as the story develops but if you guys don't like the idea of this or are uncomfortable with it please don't read.  
> It gets a little sexual but not super graphic.

It was a cold night, and everyone who lingered along the street was bundled up as if the warm coats were enough to shelter them from the harsh reality of their own lives. Neil sighs from his spot by the old warehouse, glancing out into the street and waiting for someone, anyone, to pull up along the curb and pay for some services.

He was three hundred short from making rent for the month and his landlord wasn't very forgiving.

Luck seemed to be on his side, a new truck pulled up to the curb and the window pulled down slowly. The person behind the driver's seat was young, probably younger than Neil, but Neil had no problem being the person people fucked during their sexuality crisis. The brunette ushers him over and Neil takes a quick look around before heading over.

"How much?" The kid asks a slight quiver to his voice.

"What do you want?" Neil asks eyeing him up slowly.

"Just a blow." 

"Just a blow?" Neil asks the kid nods and pulls out a few twenties before Neil can give him a price. Neil nods and walks around the truck, getting in just before the kid drives away.

"We can go to a hotel or you can park in a dark alley, either one works for me but that latter saves you hotel fare." Neil explains. The younger man stays silent but ultimately parks behind an abandoned factory store and locks the doors. Neil eyes him up quickly before reaching over to get to work.

It's a quick yet slightly messy job, but Neil's eighty dollars richer by the time he's dropped off at the same street corner and if he got lucky would have enough money to cover the rest of his rent if he got some more clients in by the end of the night.

By the time Neil is entering his apartment building, the sun has started to rise. He avoids the elevator, the thing had broken down one too many times with people stuck inside and walks up the four flights of stairs to his apartment.

He pulls out his keys, has to jiggle both the knob and the key in order for the door to actually unlock. He drops the keys on the small kitchen table and heads to take a shower, wanting to wash away the grime of the day. He drys off his hair and goes to grab his laptop, logging in to his school account to start a few assignments.

Neil Josten was born March 31st to Katherine and Michael Josten, his parents had been killed in a car accident when he was only fifteen and after two years of foster homes, he filed for emancipation in order to get out of foster homes. He's been on his own since.

Nathaniel Wesninski was born January 19th to Mary and Nathan Wesninski and probably should have never been born. He was born and groomed to be a part of the Perfect Court. That was before it had gone up in flames with Kevin Day's broken hand, Jean Moreau's sudden departure from the Nest and Riko Moriyamas apparent suicide.

Mary Wesninski took Nathaniel and ran the day he turned ten, it took six years of them on the run for her to get tired of constantly running and march into the FBI Building. Mary was killed the day the FBI raided the Moriyama's and took down the empire.

The majority of the empire died that day, along with Nathan and all of his lackeys. The FBI took all the info they needed from Nathaniel before leaving him behind, no need to protect the witness when the whole empire was gone right?

They left him with five grand and a new identity at the age of sixteen, an emancipated minor with nowhere to go. So Neil Josten rented out a cheap apartment on the bad side of town, signed himself up for a GED and started to work because the money wouldn't last long.

He'd been on the side of the street panicking over making his rent for the month when some guy approached him offering him two hundred dollars to sleep with him. Neil had hesitated for a second before agreeing, he needed the money to make his rent, he'd gotten paid and dropped back off in front of his apartment building and managed to make it to the alleyway before puking.

After that it became a regular thing, on Saturday nights after a morning shift at the coffee shop, he'd go to the same spot and wait until someone pulled up. He had a few regulars, people who showed up often enough that he knew all their quirks and who paid good amounts of money. 

Neil stifled a yawn as he worked through his math problems and was more than ready for the semester to finish. He needed one more semester before he'd complete his GED and could apply to the community college. He'd have four whole weeks where he didn't need to go out to a street corner and he could pick up extra shifts at the coffee shop.

Neil's week passes by quickly, he spends weekday mornings in a classroom with people who are all older than him trying his best to finish his GED. He spends the afternoon working hard shifts in the coffee shop and late nights working through his daily homework.

When Saturday rolls around he's back on the same street waiting for someone to pull up and pay him for his services. He doesn't wait long, a sleek black car pulls up next to him and the blonde man raises a brow his way.

"You available?" He asks as he looks Neil over, Neil recognizes him from the sports magazines, remembers seeing him photographer alongside Kevin Day multiple times, but he needs the money and the man has money to spend.

"Yes." He tells him, Andrew, his mind supplies. Andrew jerks his head to the passenger seat and Neil moves, getting in once the cars unlocked. Andrew drives away quickly and Neil stays silent, most clients didn't like small talk.

The pull into a small hotel with an empty parking lot, Andrew exits the car but orders Neil to stay still so he stays, waiting until the blond man returns and motions him to follow. He follows, staying quiet while they ride up the elevator and to the hotel room.

"What do you want me to do?" Neil asks him once the door is closed. The man stays silent for a bit before popping open the buttons of his pants. Neil gets the gist pretty quickly, crosses the room and drops to his knees in front of the man in a few quick movements.

"Hands to yourself." Andrew orders before Neil can start. Neil raises a brow before reaching over, stopping before he can touch.

"May I?" The blond nods and Neil moves easily, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. He takes the man's dick into his mouth, sucking eagerly in order to get him done quickly, his hands behind his back so he doesn't accidentally touch the man.

It takes some time before the man lets out a small moan and cums, Neil swallows quickly before pulling back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning back on his knees. He waits, watching as the man tries to regain his breath before his eye land on Neil.

Andrew moves, adjusting himself back into his pants before zipping up his pants and heading to grab his wallet. He crosses the room and hands him one hundred dollars in cash before motioning towards the door.

"For a blow job?" Neil asks skeptically as he stands back up.

"What? Do you go for more?" Andrew asks with a brow raised. Neil shakes his head and pockets the cash before heading towards the door.

"You there often?" Andrew asks before he can leave.

"Every Saturday night." Neil states before heading back to the street corner.


	2. Private Nights

Neil doesn't necessarily like sex, he understands the mechanics of it but that's it. He knew how to have sex because he had to learn, clients didn't like it when he didn't know what to do or didn't seem to be enjoying the activity.

Neil was good at faking things, he moaned when needed and would arch his back at the right moments. Nature does the rest of the work, it was easy to have an orgasm when you let your body do what it was meant to do. Neil was also good at zoning out, maybe it was the years on the run that had gained him the skill, but he was good at making his mind go blank until he needed to come back to reality, until after he had come to a release.

The older man grunts a final time before pulling out and collapsing next to Neil while breathing heavily. Neil sighs and sits up, wincing slightly at the strain but he ignores it as he stands and starts to grab his clothes.

"You rinsing off?" The man asks him. Neil nods and heads to the bathroom rinses off quickly before putting on his same clothes, groaning when he spots the hickey on his collar bone.

"I told you not to leave any marks." Neil mutters as he enters the room.

"Won't happen again." The guy states as he reaches over to grab his wallet and pulls out a few hundred dollar bills and drops them on the bed. Neil takes the money and leaves the hotel room without a goodbye.

He's shocked to see the expensive black car parked along the curb when he walks up. It had been two weeks since he'd last seen the blond man. Neil approaches the car slowly until the window rolls down and Andrew Minyard motions him into the car.

Neil gets into the car and glances at the man who's already looking his way. He raises a brow at the man but stays silent until he speaks.

"Same thing as last time." Andrew states.

"You can just park somewhere." He mutters.

"No need in renting a room when I can suck you off anywhere." Andrew is silent for a few moments before he nods and drives off. He waits until Andrew parks the car before looking up his way.

"Okay?" He asks as he motions towards the buttons of his pants. Andrew nods after a second causing Neil to move, popping open some buttons and pushing boxers down. Neil bends over, takes him into his mouth and starts to work, keeping his hands at his sides.

He finishes him off quickly, Andrew's hands coming up to hold his head for a second before he cums. Neil pulls back once Andrew releases his hold, leans back to wipe at his mouth while Andrew arranges himself.

He stays silent as Andrew pulls money out of his wallet and hands it his way.

"Get out." Andrew mumbles.

"Here?"

"Now." Neil scoffs and gets out, steps back as Andrew races away before looking around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Fuck." He curses lowly as he looks around. He soon finds out where he is and starts to walk back home, he'd made enough money to complete his rent and get a few groceries, walking back to the street corner would be a waste at this time of night.

He's tired by the time he unlocks his apartment door, body exhausted as he locks the door and drops onto the couch. Neil groans as throws a hand over his eyes and briefly wonders how much longer he could continue living the way he way.

He was scraping by, barely managing to make every dollar stretch but he didn't have any other options. He had to keep working crappy jobs to continue going to school, he had nothing else to fall back on.

Neil has the early shift at the coffee shop, he's the first one to arrive at the small place and open shop on weekends. He much prefers the opening shift to the closing shift, prefers to be the one to start baking the pastries and grinding the coffee beans than the one who throws out the trash and wipes down the kitchen. 

He flicks the neon sign on and unlocks the door once seven rolls around, grabs a clean apron from the back and heads to stand at the register as he waits for customers to start showing up.

Luke shows up half an hour later with a bright grin and a bag of food.

"Kid!" He exclaims when he spots Neil. Neil nods his way and sighs when Luke hands him the bag.

"You really don't have to buy me food." Neil mumbles as the bell chimes signaling some more customers. Luke was only four years older than Neil and was studying Pre-Law at the nearby college, Neil had seen him struggle to pay his own bills before and always felt shitty taking anything from him.

"It's no biggie dude." Luke states as he tousels Neil's curls and goes back towards the break room. Neil sighs and glances up, pausing when he spots Andrew Minyard in front of him.

"What can I get you?" He asks after clearing his throat. Andrew looks him over quickly before glancing back at the menu.

"Large Coraline." Andrew states Neil grimaces slightly knowing first hand just how much sugar and chocolate syrup went into the drink. If Andrew sees he doesn't question it as he hands over a twenty. Neil punches in the amount and has the amount of change calculated in his head before the computer does.

Neil prints the receipt and holds out the change but Andrew simply takes the piece of paper from his hands and turns around.

"Your change." He calls after the goalie.

"Keep it." Andrew says without turning his way. Neil's jaw clenches and he closes his eyes briefly before dropping the cash in the tip jar. Luke is already working on Andrew's drink by the time Neil turns to start on it, so he lets his coworker finish the order and focuses on taking the next customers' order.

By the next time Neil looks up Andrew is gone and Neil feels the weird feeling in his stomach go away. 

Neil remembers being in the FBI's custody when news of Riko Moriyama's suicide had broke, a rather convenient coincidence considering The Moriyama empire had fallen apart only hours before. The news had shaken the Exy world to its core. Such a promising young striker who was only a year into his Pro contract.

Kevin Day was followed and interviewed relentlessly after that, with it only getting worse when Andrew Minyard spoke out insinuating that Riko had probably succumbed to his guilt for hurting Kevin, Jean and all the other Raven's. 

Neil works through his shift, taking a break only when Luke had forced him into the break room with a pout on his face.

Neil finishes his shift at four, splits the tips with Luke and heads to his apartment, holding his jacket closed as he walks. Neil stops a few blocks from his small apartment when he hears a small noise coming from the trash cans. 

He heads over carefully and peeks inside the trash can to find a small kitten whining as it lays next to two unmoving kittens. Neil picks it up with little hesitation, holding the dirty kitten against his chest as he continues to walk to his place.

The kitten doesn't put up a fight as Neil washes him in the tub with some of his cheap body wash and curls up into Neil's blankets afterward as Neil looks up the nearest pet store. He could also drop the kitten off at the nearby animal shelter but the tiny kitten looks more at home in Neil's home then he does.

Neil runs through the numbers in his head. He has a little bit of extra cash enough for some basic supplies, so he grabs the kitten gently and heads to the pet store. 

The store is pretty empty, a few young workers wandering around as Neil heads to the cat aisle. He gets the cheapest litter box there is, splurges on some more expensive cat food and stuffed toys. The kitten meows loudly when he's placed on the ground in front of three of the beds Neil can afford to buy. Neil watches as the small kitten wanders over to each bed before it plops down on the most expensive of the three.

"Figure." He mutters as he picks it up carefully to not drop the small kitten.

The guy behind the cash register smiles brightly as he rings everything up.  
"He's cute, what his name?" He asks causing Neil to frown.

"I haven't thought that ahead to be honest." Neil mutters causing the guy to laugh and look down at the kitten.

"He's quite majestic." Neil smiles in agreement, the kitten had a long coat and with him freshly cleaned he was fluffy and quite cute.

"King Fluffkins." The cashier states firmly as he finishes ringing everything up.

"It suits him I think." Neil laughs at the absurdity of it and gives his new kitten a scratch behind his ear causing it to purr.

"Yeah, it does." Neil mutters as he pulls out his wallet. Neil looks at the screen and winces slightly but the price drops suddenly causing Neil to glance up at the cashier.

"Employee discount, this little guy should be a mascot for adoption." He states with a smile. Neil smiles and hands over the money, grabbing his change and bags and picking up King carefully.

"Thank you." He tells the guys who smiles brightly.

"Anytime." The cashier states. Neil heads home with King held against his chest, has enough time to drop him off and then head out after changing out of his coffee shop uniform.  
Neil has two easy clients before Andrew shows up in his nice car. Neil wonders if he should ignore him for a second before the blond is motioning towards the passenger seat with a simple tilt of his head.

Neil gets in silently, barely gets a chance to close the door before Andrew is driving away. Neil is slightly surprised to find that Andrew drives them back to the hotel but he doesn't care much about the location so he stays silent. 

Andrew guides him back to a hotel room and stares at him for a few moments before speaking.

"I want to try something else." He states causing Neil to raise a brow.

"Okay." He states easily.

"You don't know what I want yet."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine." Andrew scoffs at that but keeps his eyes on Neil's as he speaks.

"I want to fuck you." Andrew states bluntly.

"Okay." Neil repeats once more. A brief emotion passes over the blond's face but he says nothing as he nods and pulls his shirt off.

"No kissing." Andrew states causing Neil to nod. 

Neil didn't think Andrew was struggling with his sexuality. He was calm and confident with every move, but he went about it as if it was something new and out of reach. Neil stripped-down silently, and Andrew made sure Neil was laid out on the bed with his hands over his head before he touched him.

Neil understood that he didn't want to be touched, had learned that early on on their first night together, so he held his hands above his head and didn't dare move a muscle as Andrew did all the work.

It wasn't ever like this, Neil was used to working and pleasuring other people, sure there were a few clients who liked to hold him down as they had their way, but most clients like to be serviced to.

Andrew works him open slowly, much slower than most and even if Neil wants to point that out he doubts disturbing the silence of the hotel room would be helpful in that moment, especially with how tense and concentrated the blond man is being.

Neil lets out a small groan when Andrew curls a finger, glances up at the ceiling and bites his lip as Andrew continues to move. The silence is disturbed when Andrew shuffles down and Neil hears his belt buckle move.

"Still okay?" Andrew asks causing Neil to nod quickly.

Neil sucks in a breath at the familiar feeling but he releases it quickly when Andrew continues to push inside.

It doesn't take long for Neil to fall into the familiar act, keeping himself present due to how tense the blond was. It doesn't take long for Andrew to reach his release, hips snapping one final time before he froze up.

Neil stays still, keeping his hands away from the man hovering over him until Andrew moves, pulling away and standing up quickly. Neil stays quiet as he watches the man head to the restroom and briefly wonders what he should do before the click of the shower starting echoes through the room.

Neil takes that as the sign it is and stands up gathering his clothes and changing quickly despite the sticky feeling of sweat and cum that lingers on his skin.

Andrew exits the shower after some time, skin red with his hair still wet. He doesn't meet Neil's eyes as he grabs his wallet and pulls out some money, dropping it on the ruined bed inbetween them.

Neil takes it easily and glances at the blond once before leaving, not bothering to say anything at all.

It happened occasionally, people regretting everything the happened between them and Neil the second it was finished, so Neil was more than used to grabbing his shit and leaving before the person got mad or tried to take the money back.

Neil heads home, ready to shower and sleep in order to start to process all over again the next day.


	3. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil meet up again.

With Andrew's hasty disappearance the last time the two had met, Neil was quite certain he wouldn't see the blond goalie ever again. He's proven wrong when Andrew enters the coffee shop one morning once the rush had died down, Neil swallows the knot in his throat as he heads to the cash register to take his order.

Andrew looks him over, eyes roaming quickly before his eyes snap back up to look him in the eye.

"One Jasper." Andrew orders. Neil nods punches in the order and tells Andrew the price, once again getting handed a large bill and not taking the change. Neil doesn't say anything, biting his lip as he pushes the change into the tip bin and turns to start the drink.

Neil hands over the drink once it's done, and freezes when Andrew stops him and raises a brow.

"Tonight?" Neil nods despite his surprise, he was now running low and food for both him and King and rent was due soon. Andrew nods once and then leaves causing Neil to sigh and head back to the cash register smiling at the new customer and taking their order.

Neil gets to their usual meeting spot a little later then he hoped, getting caught up with some homework before he realized the time. Andrew is already there and he looks Neil's way once before motioning to the door.

He doesn't say anything when they arrive at a hotel, getting the idea of where the night would go. He waits for Andrew to book the room and then joins him on the silent walk to the hotel room.

"Well?" Neil asks him once their in the room.

"Same as last time." Andrew tells Neil. Neil nods and starts to remove his clothes stopping when Andrew steps closer.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asks Neil who raises a brow and nods. Andrew's hands take over, pulling the shirt over his head and letting his hands trail down Neil's chest towards his jeans. 

Neil lets Andrew strip him down, looking away when Andrew undressed himself and falling onto the bed when prompted.

Andrew isn't like most people Neil sleeps with, he's careful and gentle and constantly checks to make sure Neil is okay. It's unnerving, Neil's not used to people caring. People often fuck him senseless and then leave, most people leave dark bruises on his hips from their tight grip but Andrew never gets too rough.

Andrew preps him easily while Neil bites his lip and looks away, not used to the act yet he finds himself enjoying it regardless. Neil shakes the thought away as Andrew lines up, sucking in a breath as Andrew pushes in. They both stay still for a few seconds until Andrew groans and starts to move, settling into an easy rhythm that Neil falls into.

Neil doesn't like sex, he understands the mechanics of it, but this feels _so _different compared to what it usually does. Andrew snaps his hips up and a moan slips out of Neil's lips without him really realizing it. He's getting close, he knows that but Andrew stops moving right before he gets there and Neil lets out a whine, eye popping open to meet Andrew's.__

____

____

"I want to try with you on top." Andrew states. Neil nods quickly, it was his job to please Andrew after all. Andrew flips them over with ease and settles back with Neil settled on his lap.

Neil starts to move when Andrew nods, Andrew keeping his eyes on Neil the entire time. Neil reaches his orgasm before Andrew does, spilling over Andrew's chest yet continuing his movements until Andrew grips his hips and starts to fuck up earning him another loud moan.

"Shit." Neil groans as Andrew sits up, gripping onto Neil's hips and moving him up and down while chasing his own orgasm. Andrew stills after a few more movements, clenching onto Neil tightly for a second before letting go. Neil doesn't say anything for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath before he moves off slowly, wincing when he feels Andrew's cum start to slip down his thighs. 

Andrew motions to the bathroom and it takes Neil a bit of time to realize what he meant, Neil stands up and heads to the bathroom, Andrew behind him and Neil realizes they weren't done quite yet.

Neil turns on the shower when the blond man makes no moves to do so, making sure the water is warm before getting under the spray. Andrew joins him after a second and gently guides Neil to his knees.

"Okay?" Neil asks as he gets in position, glancing up at Andrew quickly. Andrew nods once, it's all the answer Neil needs before he's wrapping his hand around Andrew's base and taking him into his mouth.

Andrew hand slips into his hair after a few moments, Neil eyes snapping up to meet hazel eyes while Andrew bucks his hips forward experimentally. Neil hums his consent yet Andrew still tugs him back with a raised brow.

"Yes." Neil states firmly before swallowing him down. Neil closes his eyes, lets the warm water thrum against his skin as Andrew curls his finger through his hair and starts to thrust.

Neil groans at the feel of Andrew thrusting into his mouth, keeps his hands resting loosely on Andrew's thighs while taking him easily. It doesn't take too long for Andrew to he cum again, spilling down Neil's throat with a throaty moan that Neil relishes in. He swallows down as he leans back releasing Andrew with a pop that seems to echo despite the loud roar of the water.

"Go." Andrew mutters lowly. Neil nods getting up and exiting the shower quickly, grabbing a towel to dry off before changing back into his clothes that were still discarded on the hotel room floor. Andrew exits soon after, towel wrapped around his waist as he grabs his wallet and drops the money down on the bed in between them.

Andrew once again won't meet his eyes so Neil takes the money and leaves not really caring if Andrew looks his way or not.

The next morning he wakes up late and has to rush to feed King before leaving his apartment, his own stomach grumbling lowly as he heads to the building office to pay his rent for the month.

"You're going to have to be more timely kid." His landlord Sean states with a smirk as he writes out a receipt.

"I'm trying." He tells the man who smiles crookedly.

"I'm sure we could figure something out if needed, that corner job must have taught you well." The man states. Neil stays silent jaw clenched while he laughs and holds out the receipt.

"Let me know doll." Neil takes the slip and quickly leaves, heart racing as he slips the receipt into his wallet. He doesn't make it far before he realizes he's being followed but he ignores it and speeds up, hoping to get to the coffee shop before whoever is following him can grab him.

Unfortunately he's pushes into and alley way and thrown against the wall a block from the shop. He scrambles to get up only to be punched harshly, head snapping back in the process causing him to groan as his head hits the floor.

"Fuck." He curses as he moves to stand only to be kicked down again before he hears a familiar click and looks up spotting the gun pointed at his head quickly.

"Come on, hand it over." The person snaps, face obscured by the bandanna that's wrapped around their face. Neil swallows dryly but reaches for his wallet regardless, it pains him to hand it over, knows the remainder of his money is tucked into it but he knows he has no other choice. 

The person grabs the wallet with a gloved hand before pistol whipping Neil across the face and running while Neil blinks away the stars in his eyes. Neil sits on the dirty floor and closes his eyes tightly, ignoring the way they burned and ignoring his aching body as he counts to ten. In English, then German, then Spanish, and finally in French before he opens his eyes and wipes away the blood he could feel dripping from his mouth.

He stands shakily, takes in a deep breath before he releases it and heads towards the cafe. Luke had already opened up shop, it was his turn this week and was singing happily along to the song on the radio when Neil entered the shop.

"Hey kid." Luke calls when he turns to face Neil only to drop the cartoon of milk when he spots him.

"Fuck kid what happened?" Luke states as he rushes forward.

"Got mugged." Neil mumbles as Luke frowns and gently grabs his arm, pulling him towards the backroom and forcing him to take a seat.

"The front's unattended." Neil states causing Luke to roll his eyes.

"Fuck that shit, let me help clean you up first." Luke states. Neil sighs but nods, sitting still as Luke cleans away any blood and adds a simple bandage to the cut on his cheek with a frown.

"That's the best I could do." He states sheepishly. Neil shrugs as he stands, grabbing an apron off the hook before slipping it on.

"You don't have to stay." Luke tells him while Neil ties the strings around his waist.

"I just got mugged and robbed, if I want to make rent next month I can't stop working." Neil tells Luke who frowns.

"Don't worry about me." Neil tells the man before heading back to man the cash register. He falters slightly when he spots Andrew at the counter, standing next to who he can only assume it Aaron Minyard considering the fact that the looked almost exactly alike. Andrew had much more freckles covering his cheeks than his brother did.

"What can I get you today?" Neil asks causing Andrew to look his way, his face goes blank, somehow managing to look more emotionless than he regularly did.

"I'll get a French Vanilla Breve." Aaron states. Neil nods and punches in his order before looking back at Andrew.

"What happened to you?" He asks finally.

"Andrew." Aaron mutters lowly but Neil ignores him.

"Rough morning." He states simply. Andrew's jaw clenches but he looks up at the menu quickly before glancing at Neil.

"The Birthday Cake Frappe." Andrew states. Neil puts the order in and tells them the total, unsurprised when Andrew hands him a large bill and walks away. Neil gets the change out and hands it to Aaron before he has a chance to move getting a nod in return as he turns to quickly make the two drinks.

He hands the two drinks the Andrew who in turn sticks a large bill into the tip jar before the two leave the coffee shop. Neil watches him leave before turning to work on stocking the coffee display pushing the blond goalie to the back of his mind.

That doesn't seem to be likely as the moment he leaves the shop he's confronted with the blond man who's leaning against an expensive car.

"What happened?" Andrew asks with a raised brow.

"Rough morning, like I said." Neil tells him.

"Neil." Andrew snaps lowly causing Neil to look at him with raised brows.

"Why does it matter, I'm just the guy you pay to fuck every now and then." Neil reminds the man who's jaw clenches as he stands straight.

"Just wanted to make sure you could still bend over when needed." Andrew growls lowly.

"Fuck you." Neil snaps lowly.

"Not until next week rabbit." Andrew snaps back.

"You okay Neil?" Luke's voice breaks through. Both Neil and Andrew turn to glance at him as he stands next to the back door with a worried look on his face.

"I'm good." Neil tells him. Luke looks in between the two before motioning to his car.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Luke states with a hesitant smile. Neil hesitates before nodding walking towards Luke without glancing at Andrew. He hears the car door slam and the tires screech as Andrew drives away but keeps his eyes on the ground as he heads to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asks as he starts up the car.

"I'm fine." Neil replies as Luke nods and smiles.

"Let's get some food first, don't know about you but I'm starving." Luke states before he drives. Neil knows what he's doing but stays silent as Luke drives them to a nearby burger joint and orders their food. Allows Luke's talk of school and his family and failed date with some cute guy from class divert his thoughts and keep them off a certain blond asshole.

For the first time since Neil started working Neil feels a sense of loss and as he curls up with King at his side he wonders when life would start to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been a while sorry, I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm not really used to writing sex scenes so let me know how that worked out. Anyways I forgot to mention their ages so Neil is 17 going on 18 soon, and Andrew is in is last year at Palmetto so he just hit 23 I believe (lmk if that's right), that gives them a 5-6 year gap hence the underage and age gap tags. Like I said before Andrew doesn't know this yet but it will be discussed later on.


	4. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's P.O.V.

It took a few days for Andrew to head back to the coffee shop, Aaron once again at his side but this time Nicky had also managed to join, excited to try the new coffee shop his cousins had enjoyed.

Andrew wasn't surprised to see Neil working the cash register, it seemed to be his position, he was surprised however when the familiar brunette taps on Neil's shoulder and says something quietly that causes him to step back. Andrew watches with mild irritation as the man takes his place at the counter and raises a brow their way.

"What can I get you guys?" He asks with a smile. Aaron orders first while Andrew lets his eyes wander over to where Neil was working. His cheek was swollen but it seemed to be healing and there were no new visible injuries.

"And you sir?" The cashier, Luke his name tag states, asks causing Andrew to look over quickly. Luke has an eyebrow raised and his smile is plastered on. Andrew narrows his eyes on the man who doesn't seem to mind simply stares him down until Andrew gives him his order.

Andrew hands over the money when prompted, walks away before he can get his change knowing Aaron or Nicky would grab it like last time. Andrew waits at a table with his twin and cousin, ignoring Nicky's rambling about the cute decor and tasty looking pastries.

"French Vanilla Breve, Pumpkin Mocha and Cherry Cocoa Frappe." Neil's familiar voice states as he sets down the drink carrier.

"Enjoy." He mutters before turning to walk away, Andrew resists the urge to pull him back but Nicky does the job for him halting Neil as he wraps a hand around his wrist.

Andrew pulls Nicky's hand off as Neil turns around, raising a brow at Nicky who smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how the kitty was doing? King right?" Neil relaxes and smiles slightly, eyes flicking towards Andrew quickly before he nods at Nicky.

"She's doing good, quite shockingly a she but her name still suits her." Neil tells Nicky before walking away.

"He had the cutest little long haired kitten, brought her into the store a while back." Nicky explains. Andrew says nothing as he stands up, grabbing his drink and heading outside ignoring Luke's faux cheerful reminder to have a good day.

The cold air nips at his skin as he walks to the car and he can already feel his cheeks heating up in an attempt to stay warm. Both he and Aaron didn't handle extreme weather well, their pale skin did nothing to protect them in the sun and was sensitive to the cold. Aaron often would complain of how much more moisturizer he needed during the winter.

It was their fifth week of Winter break and the cousins were spending their time trying to relax. Nicky had just came back from Germany, bring gifts and German chocolate with him. Aaron had just came back from some month long medical internship that was meant to help prepare him for Medical School having been accepted at Harvard's Medical School.

Andrew finds himself driving back down to a familiar street corner, eyes flicking to the time displayed on his phone before he pulls up to the curb. He waits for a few minutes but doesn't spot the red head, his jaw clenches on its own accord as his eyes scan the few people who are gathered around. He waits for a little longer, annoyed and frustrated before someone knocks on his window. He turns towards it and raises a brow at the unfamiliar guy at his window.

"What?" He asks the man harshly after he rolls down the window.

"Just wanted to see if you needed any help, Red probably won't show up this late." He states with a grin. Andrew glares as he laughs and leans forward.

"He's not the only one you can pay for a lay." He states with a smirk that pisses Andrew off. For a second Andrew wants to drive away, leave the stranger behind and head home but the guys words echo in his mind.

"Get in." He orders the man who smiles and walks around the car. The man was correct, Neil wasn't the only one he could slip some money to for his time. This whole thing had been an experiment to see if Andrew was ready for sex, Neil had proven that he was, so he wasn't truly needed anymore was he?

He finds himself at another hotel, not the usual one he stopped at regularly, he doesn't put much thought into it as he goes to get a room for the night before leading the way for the mystery man.

The man was attractive, taller than Andrew and probably towered over Neil by a few inches. His hair had coily curls, tighter than Neil's loose ones and his eyes were a dark brown, shades away from the bright blue orbs Andrew is used to.

Andrew wasted no more time in watching the man, started to pull off his shirt earning him a smirk from the stranger.

"No foreplay?" He asks with a laugh but quickly stops when he notices Andrew's narrowed eyes. Once their both naked Andrew grabs some lube and a condom and motions for the man to get on the bed.

"Hands to yourself." Andrew orders causing him to smile and place his hands over the bed in a dramatic sensual move that Andrew decidedly he hates.

Andrew clenches his teeth as he watches the man spread out but pushes away any thoughts as he moves forward, covering a finger in lube before he starts to prep the guy. He pushes a second finger in after a few minutes, jaw set as the guy lets out a load moan that Andrew isn't used too. Neil was always quiet as Andrew prepped him open.

Finally Andrew pulls back and slips on the condom, lubing it up before lining himself up and slowly pushing in. He waits for some sort of panic to set in, for it to wrap around his throat and make him want to pull away, but it doesn't.

It feels wrong however, off in a way he can't explain and doesn't want to try to understand, but he pushes those thoughts back and focuses back on the task at hand. Andrew grits his teeth at the thought as he keeps moving in a rhythmic pattern, drawing moans from the mystery guy underneath him.

The man moans with every move but Andrew ignores him, focusing on his own building orgasm instead of the stranger who lay underneath him.

Everything comes screeching to a halt when the man places a hand on Andrew's forearm, grip tight causing Andrew to freeze. The man lets out a groan but Andrew ignores it as he pulls out and stands up.

"Out." He snaps at the man who open his eyes and looks up at Andrew as if he were insane, perhaps he was.

"What?" The man asks in shock.

"Out, now." Andrew snaps at him as he grabs his wallet and throws some money his way, ignoring the fact that he was still naked and the look of disbelief on the strangers face.

"Whatever, fucking psycho." The man snaps as he stands and grabs his clothes, tugging on his pants and leaving the room with no shirt on, money tucked in his pocket. Andrew watches him leave before dropping onto the bed, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he tried to breath through the incoming panic attack.

It takes some time for him to calm himself down but he soon pulls himself off the bed and pulls off the lube smothered condom and drops it in the trash can before going to shower, deciding he would take advantage of the hotel room.

All of his urges had disappeared the moment the man touched him, so the shower is relatively quick. He leaves the hotel room after he changes back into his clothes before driving down to a nearby ice cream shop. It's thankfully empty and he soon has a bowl of ice cream that Kevin would of scowled at and is out the door.

The house is silent when he returns, he can faintly hear Nicky on the phone and knows Aaron is studying because he can spot the light from under his door frame and faintly hear his music playing.

Now that Kevin is no longer at PSU, the cousins no longer stuck around Palmetto for Winter Break. The three of them had left campus the first chance they could and have since been in Columbia. They had six weeks to themselves before they'd head back to Campus for the remainder of the school year.

With Kevin gone the cousins had also been going to Eden's more often, after Kevin landed himself in the Hospital once Riko died, they had stayed away from the club where the alcohol flowed freely and Kevin could access anything. Aaron and Nicky had been annoyed with it at first but got over it once they realized their whining wouldn't get them far.

Andrew heads to his room, ice cream carton in hand ready to watch TV until sleep dragged him under.

Andrew's night is plagued with nightmares, old memories replaying in his head forcing him awake and keeping him from getting any more sleep. He's low on cigarettes and needs to get out of the house so he gets up and puts on a hoodie.

The store is fairly empty so Andrew takes his time to stroll through the aisles and grab anything they need for the house. He grabs a box of Lucky Charms, putting it in the his filling shopping cart and turning the corner only to bump into a familiar brunette.

The guy steps back and looks over Andrew quickly, before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You should stay away from Neil." He states causes Andrew's brow to quirk. He leans against the cart and eyes the guy up noticing the way he shifts on his feet.

"Why would I do that?" Andrew asks the man who glares at him.

"He's not some punching bag! You can't just smack him around whenever you want." The guy snaps. Andrew sits up a little at his words, the last time he'd seen Neil the bruises were already fading.

"Someone hit him?" Andrew asks earning him a scoff.

"Please, I saw the way you yelled at him the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one hurting him." Andrew's first clench as he stares down the man, Luke, his mind supplies finally.

"I'm not the one hurting him, and you don't have much say in what Neil or I do." Andrew tells him before pushing past him, silently fuming as he heads to checkout. He hates the self checkout line but figures it's the fastest way to get home so he scans his own fucking items and pays quickly before leaving.

He tries not to think about it, tries not to imagine the bruises that probably bloom across Neil's face. He tries not to wonder about who put them there and why they did.

He fails.

And he finds himself parked on the side of the road waiting to spot Neil the following night.

Neil spots him first, seems to be hesitant but steps forward anyway, slipping into the passenger seat after a few seconds. Like Luke said, he looks like he was thrown around, bruises around his cheekbone and a clear line of bruises around his throat.

"Who?" Andrew asks in mild annoyance. Neil rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, I can still bend over." Neil states as he looks away causing Andrew to grab him by the chin and force him to look over.

"Who?"

"Some guy got a little rough, it happens. Are we going or should I get out?" Andrew jaw clenches but he releases his hold and drives away, figuring he could use the distraction.

Andrew hates the way Neil leans into him, hates how easily Neil kisses him back and lets Andrew pull the clothes off of his body. Neil kisses him easily and Andrew has to remind himself that it's what Neil does.

Andrew has a naked Neil laid out underneath him in little time. His kissing marks into Neil's throat as he slowly works Neil open enjoying the small moans the escape past Neil's parted lips.

Neil whimpers when Andrew pulls his fingers away, blue eyes popping open at the loss and meeting Andrew's quickly. Neil's fingers quickly scramble to pop open Andrew's buttons as Andrew pulls his shirt off, connecting their lips once Neil's pushing his pants and boxers down.

Andrew rolls on the condom and lubes it up, lining himself up and making sure Neil's ready before pushing in with a single fluid move, gritting his teeth at the warm heat that engulfs him.

"Fuck." Neil curses softly eyes fluttering shut. Neil loops an arm around Andrew's neck, bringing Andrew in for a heated kiss as Andrew tightens his grip on Neil's hips using them for purchase as he fucks into Neil.

Andrew knows things are different when he's with Neil, knows the feeling in his chest probably isn't just from the fact that Neil was the first guy he was able to truly sleep with after years of abuse. Maybe it's some sort of Stockholm Syndrome, some sort of weird attachment that he has to Neil.

So he drops Neil off at a corner and watches him walk away, promising himself that he won't come back.

He drives home, washes away the feel of Neil's lips and hands. Andrew spends the remaining week of winter break locked away in the house except for the two times he goes out to Eden and drags strange men into the back room of the club to fuck them against the wall.

Andrew returns to the campus, and dives into school work and exy, willing all thought of Neil out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for going MIA, I get busy with school work. Next chapter will explain Neil's bruises and hopefully introduce some more Foxes. Lmk how you guys like it, also just FYI I figured Andrew would be about 22 and Neil will biologically turn 18 in the next chapter so it gives them about a four year gap that Andrew doesn't quite know about yet.
> 
> I also realized Andrew is pretty out of character and that they seem to trust one another really quickly, but it's an AU. Just go with the flow please.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like the idea of this fic, the first chapter is a bit of a filler chapter with a whole lot of info but the story gets more plot-driven as we get more into it.  
> But to break down the plot a bit, Neil wasn't born two years after Kevin and Riko, he was born a bit later. He doesn't know them too much, he knows of them. The same thing goes with Andrew, Neil recognizes him vaguely and knows he has connections to Kevin so he hesitates momentarily.


End file.
